Milady's Devilish Butler
by Himeko Megurine
Summary: it should be obvious.


Naruto x Hayate the combat butler

Dimension Traveling… I wouldn't have believed it at first had someone told me it's possible, I would just laugh at them and call them idiots. But now I guess I am the idiot, because it already happens to me which mean it's true.

I didn't know what happened, but during my training trip with Jiraiya, while I was practicing making a seal I accidentally activate it when it was still unfinished, the result?

I was hurled through time and space, because of the force my body was separated from each other, I would have died if the Kyuubi didn't start healing me, though I do not know what happens next because when Kyuubi was healing me, something happens in the seal which absorbs the Kyuubi and left it's chakra to me.

Of course Naruto was sad at the fact that the Kyuubi disappeared leaving only his chakra but there are more pressing matters than that. So after that he started tinkering about the Kyuubi's power and then he discovered a technique that allowed him to open a tear through space, Naruto not needing to be told what to do. Hurriedly jump out to escape which ended him landing in this world where Chakra is nonexistent.

Naruto was disappointed at the fact that he didn't landed at elemental nation, instead he landed on some kind of world unfamiliar to him. Naruto, knowing that he couldn't do anything decided to suck it up and live his new life, but of course because of his new life wasn't as violent as back then, he didn't do much training other than mastering Kyuubi's chakra, though he didn't realize that it was too dangerous for him until it was too late. Because of Kyuubi's Chakra integrating into him, he suddenly obtained a heightened senses, including his eyesight. He was force to wear glasses with seals to prevent himself from going blind because of his heightened eyesight.

Though he was glad that he didn't have to start from the scratch as he had someone to help him, after a few months of Naruto being in this world, he met a little girl who was being kidnapped by that time, so Naruto being Naruto. He decided to help and because of his outrageous skill the little girl took a great liking towards him and hire him as her butler, Now he was 17 turning 18, he's been here in this world for almost four years and he could say that he was enjoying it a lot, he a nice job even though his boss can be quite a pain in the ass sometimes but he persevere after all she gave him all that he could ever wish for.

Many things had change for him, he wasn't as hostile as he used to be when he was traveling with Jiraiya, he doesn't need to act anymore and be an idiot. He can be himself once again, there is no need for him to put on a mask of idiocy just to protect himself, now because he doesn't have his mask anymore he could be himself, it also added the fact that because of Kyuubi's knowledge he matured quite a bit. Though it backfired, considering his new mature and cool image attract many attention though despite his new cool attitude his kindness never change one bit.

His intelligent and stoic and kind hearted personality attract tons of attention, though despite his new intelligence it would never change the fact that he was still quite dense and oblivious to the feelings of others, thus he always ended up having making romantic comments and gestures towards the others that made them attracted to him more, not that he knew. Naruto being alone all his life he become quite responsible and independent, he also become a good cook which was a plus for his new adopted family, and is considered a genius by many. He was naturally calm, but he detests laziness or slacking in general, as it contradicts his beliefs.

Because of his looks and attitude, almost half of the female population admires him, though that was still unknown to him. It didn't help the fact that he often acts like a casanova even though it was unknowingly. Also his denseness become one of his charms as it made him likeable and popular with animals, though he use to claim that his peaceful disposition is the one which makes them happy instead. Though his personality isn't the only one to change.

His looks and hairstyle also changed a bit, his hair had grown a bit longer now style in a bob cut with a small ahoge, and he also grew a bit taller and his voice wasn't as squeaky as back then since it gain an edge into it thus his voice become a tad bit masculine, it's a good thing that without the Kyuubi inside his body, his whisker mark disappeared along with it though it also backfired as he constantly had to watch his back, thinking someone would suddenly drag him into a dark place and have their way with him. it's not the first time it happen, it happened a lot of times where some random girl will suddenly drag him away and begs to have his children's.

Safe to say, Naruto had a troublesome life.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Nagi Sanzenin was having a bad day, first Maria force her to go to some lame party which didn't interest her at all. They're topics was so stupid that she couldn't bare to listen thus she decided to head out and take a walk, it was Christmas eve and yet she was alone because her stupid butler had something important to do. Her stupid idiotic yet lovable butler wasn't here with her, not like she's lonely without him.

Uh uh, she isn't. she's just piss because Maria force her to go to that party without her butler, can't she see that it was Christmas eve, it's time for he and butler to spend some time together alone. Not like she have any feelings for him, she just wanted to reward him for his hard work. That is the reason why she wanted to reward him, she doesn't have a crush on him, not at all.

She was so busy grumbling to herself that she didn't notice someone following her, she only realize it when these two idiots purposely shove her inside their car, another kidnapping.

Great…

And now because of her stupid mouth, she was about to be defiled by this disgusting man. She may act like a brat some times, well she is a brat, not that she would admit it. But still she was still a kid at heart so it was obvious she was scared, she hadn't had her first kiss with her be love butler yet and yet this man was going to defile her.

All she could do was pray and hope that her knight in shining armor will come and save her from this idiots.

As she close her eyes she only had one thought.

'Naruto!'

Wooosh~~

Everyone blink when they notice something very particular.

"Why aren't we moving?"

"I don't know, I'm stepping on it... WHAH! The car is flying," the driver called out and rolled down his window. He noticed it was several feet off the ground. In his panic, he opened the door and jumped out. His partner in crime did the same. Their expression was frozen as they saw a man with shoulder length blonde hair style in a bob cut appeared in front of the car, he was wearing the typical dress in a butler outfit, which consist of black trousers, a six button double breasted tail coat along with a grey vest. He also sports a pocket watch and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Sanzenin crest reminiscing the king stone. He also gives a gentlemanly aura. The thing is he was carrying the car back.

Nagi sighed and rolled down her window just enough so she could peek out. "Can't you put it down? The driver seat is no longer occupied."

"As you wish, Ojou-sama," Naruto replied and put the car down gently before facing the two dumbfounded kidnapper. "You didn't see anything. Pick up the car at this location and find a proper job from now on like me," Naruto advised, throwing a business card at them as they muttered something inaudible. "Oh, don't tell anyone what you just saw. The last guy did that wind up in a looney bin. I'm sure you gentlemen wouldn't want to be stuck in a mental institution for the rest of your life."

"Naruto! Home!"

"Coming~"

And with that Naruto carried Nagi towards the mansion while flying.

Chapter end

Just an introduction chapter


End file.
